Dragonline
by Alisone Davies
Summary: La musique n'adoucit pas que les mœurs... Mais les Dragons, aussi !


_« _**_L'écriture_**_ a cette vertu de nous faire exister quand nous n'existons plus pour personne. De là sa _**_magie_**_, sa divine hérédité. » _

_\- __Georges Perros -_

**…**

L'histoire se déroule dans un pays magique, aux landes verdoyantes et aux légendes pas si imaginaires que ça. J'ai nommé : l'Irlande.

Il est vrai que, de nos jours, plus personne ne croit encore en la magie et aux peuples féeriques.

Et pourtant...

Après son bannissement des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, Mick Davies avait décidé de retourner sur les terres de son pays de naissance.

Seul ? Non !

Il repartit chez lui accompagné de sa fiancée, la Sorcière Aélis. Elle avait travaillé pour les Winchester de nombreuses années. Mais, après les histoires tragiques des Hommes de Lettres et de la destruction du Q.G, elle et Mick décidèrent de faire une pause dans la chasse.

Mais la chasse ne comptait pas faire une pause dans leurs vies...

Leur avion atterrit à Dublin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent le Bus Express pour le Comté de Sligo. Là où Mick avait gardé son Cottage près de l'Océan Atlantique, au milieu de la petite ville de Cliffony, non loin de Mullaghamore. Mick dut néanmoins payer un taxi une fois arrivé au Bus Station de Sligo.

Une fois installé dans sa petite bicoque avec Aélis, il prit le temps de se reposer et respirer enfin. Toute cette pression subit en étant le Leader des Hommes de Lettres lui avait donné un sacré coup de vieux. L'air marin et l'air Irlandais lui firent du bien.

Ils arrivèrent tard le soir et prirent à peine le temps de défaire leurs valises avant de tomber comme des masses sur le lit un peu humide du Cottage. Ils s'endormirent avec le chant des mouettes et des murmures lointains que certains définiraient comme les Voix de Dawn...

Qui sait quels mystères les forêts enchantées recelaient-elles ?

**…**

Au milieu de la campagne et des landes vertes, Mick s'évertuait toujours à porter son éternel costume sombre. Sans cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Ses chaussures brillantes contrastaient étrangement avec les dalles en terre du Cottage.

Aélis en rit.

Elle portait une simple robe noire, en soie. De sorte que, à chacun de ses mouvements, son vêtement semblait danser autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient noués en tresse et cascadaient sur son épaule gauche.

En cette radieuse matinée de juin, le soleil chauffait lentement la petite maisonnée. Et, le temps que Mick range toutes les valises, Aélis en profita pour s'asseoir sur le banc dehors. Un vieux banc en bois qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un sacré coup de peinture. Mais, la jeune fille n'en avait que faire, elle attrapa son instrument de musique et s'installa sous le ciel Irlandais.

C'était une Sorcière, oui. Elle possédait le don de la magie. Un don étrange qui se liait avec son violon. Qu'elle traînait partout avec elle. Car sa magie sortait de ses notes et des mots qu'elle psalmodiait en même temps.

Mais, ce matin-là, elle se contenta seulement de jouer une ballade Irlandaise sur les cordes usées par le temps. Sous le regard amusé et amoureux de Mick, qui termina de tout ranger lentement mais sûrement.

**…**

Tout aurait pu perdurer comme ça encore longtemps. Si la magie ne s'en était pas mêlée. La magie et le Mal...

Mr Arthur Ketch.

Il avait survécu à l'explosion du Q.G et voulait punir Mick pour sa trahison. Car son Leader avait choisi le côté des Winchester. Le côté d'une Sorcière. Un monstre qu'ils étaient censés pourchasser et tuer. Les actes de Mick devaient être punis. Son bannissement n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il devait mourir. Ou pire. Souffrir.

Tout naturellement, Ketch avait suivi le petit couple de manière incognito. Et, cette fois-ci, ils allaient payer le prix de leurs actions.

Ketch avait un plan.

Et son plan incluait un Dragon.

**…**

C'était un véritable mercenaire sans cœur et sans âme. Et bons nombres de ses amis étaient comme lui. L'un d'eux, un certain John Tracey, possédait un Dragon. Une créature magnifique qu'il gardait entravé à plusieurs chaînes de fer forgées. La torture avait eu raison de lui, qui désormais n'écoutait que la voix de son « Maître » ou de ses alliés. Et c'est cela, que Ketch recherchait.

Il remercia dans sa tête la forte influence des Dragons dans la Culture Celtique, car c'était en Irlande que vivait le sien. Au bord de Lac Derryvegal, dans le Comté de Cork. Loin, très loin, des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes des villes voisines.

Ce fut là, qu'il rencontra le terrible géant. Du nom de « Akkadian ». Même si John lui expliqua que ce n'était pas le réel nom du Dragon. Seulement un qu'il lui avait donné lui-même. La légende disait que, toute personne qui peut trouver le véritable nom d'un Dragon, se retrouve liée à lui comme des âmes-sœurs. Pour la vie. Dragon et Dragonnier.

Bien sûr, John Tracey n'avait rien d'un homme de cœur. Il vendit sa « bête » comme un esclave à son ami Ketch. Qui lui, jubilait déjà de sa future vengeance...

**…**

Mick découvrit le premier la nouvelle dans le journal « Irish Independent ». Les villes du Comté de Sligo étaient toutes attaquées les unes après les autres. Les gens criaient au Dragon. Mais les médias traitaient les témoins d'ivrognes de Pubs et accusaient plutôt une attaque terroriste camouflée. Avec le Brexit, ils accusaient même les Irlandais du Nord des catastrophes survenues.

Aélis lut tous les articles et quelque chose la gênait profondément.

\- C'est surnaturel... murmura-t-elle devant sa tasse de thé, autour de la table.

Mick but une gorgée de café et questionna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- J'sais pas. Une intuition. Mes pouvoirs. N'importe quoi. Mais, un truc ne va pas...

Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit, réveillant Mick. Aélis murmurait dans son sommeil agité. Mick la toucha pour la rassurer et la jeune fille sursauta. Elle s'assit d'un bond sur le lit et s'écria.

_\- Caisleán Bhaoisgin !_

Ce n'était pas un sort. Ces pupilles ne changèrent pas de couleur et rien ne se passa.

\- Pardon ? s'inquiéta Mick.

Aélis trembla et son fiancé la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai chaud, j'ai rêvé de flammes et de... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- « Caisleán Bhaoisgin », répéta Mick.

\- Ce n'est pas mon langage magique...

Il lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota pour la calmer.

\- Non. C'est du Gaélique. Ça signifie « Château de l'Enchantement ». C'est l'autre nom de Creevykeel.

Aélis se raidit. Mick le sentit. Le souffle de la jeune fille se coupa. Elle comprit.

\- Le site des Tombes.

\- Oui...

\- Nous devons y aller...

\- D'accord. Mais, demain. En attendant, essayons de dormir.

Il embrassa Aélis sur le front et s'allongea avec elle. Son cœur se serra. Ils devaient partir là-bas, c'était évident. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Personne n'allait jamais sur ce site. À part les touristes inconscients.

Et Mick était tout sauf inconscient.

**…**

Ils partirent le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner. Mick prit son arme de service, qu'il avait gardé avec lui, même après sa démission des Hommes de Lettres.

Aélis prit sa seule arme à elle : son violon. Délicatement entreposé dans son étui qu'elle porta en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Mick appela un taxi. Il ne les déposa pas sur le parking du site, prévu à cet effet. Mais un peu plus loin sur la route. Les superstitions étaient plus fortes que l'argent.

Mick et Aélis se dirigèrent lentement vers l'entrée de Creevykeel. Avant d'arriver directement sur le site, ils passèrent par les « Rag Trees ».

Le ciel se couvrit.

Aélis sentit la magie émaner de l'endroit.

Là, au milieu d'un minuscule sentier, entouré d'arbres verdoyants, étaient accroché des centaines et centaines de bouts d'étoffe. Des morceaux de tissu, de toutes couleurs et de toutes tailles. Troués et déchirés par les années et le vent. Ils étaient tous enroulés et accrochés aux branches des arbres.

Certains étaient accrochés à une corde. Comme une corde à linge, liée d'un arbre à l'autre.

\- C'est un sanctuaire... murmura Aélis. Il apaise les esprits errants. Surtout, ne touche à rien. Où tu risquerais de libérer un esprit. C'est maudit... Je peux le sentir... Les âmes tourmentées trouvent le repos ici. Celles qui n'ont pas pu passer de _l'autre côté..._

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Il observa les étoffes avec intrigue.

\- Pourquoi accrocher des morceaux de tissu aux arbres ?

\- Les Anciens purifient le sol pour les âmes. Les tissus servent d'avertissement...

Mick jeta un regard inquiet vers sa femme.

Un bruit retentit.

Une branche qui craque.

Mick sursauta.

Et puis, ils _les_ entendirent.

Les murmures...

Les chuchotements, dans le vent. Des voix indistinctes.

Des chants. Des complaintes. Dans une langue inconnue.

Du Gaélique ?

\- Les _Dorocha_... chuchota Aélis, mystérieusement.

Mick lui jeta un nouveau regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont les voix des morts...

Ils se hâtèrent de passer le sentier.

Pour enfin arriver au site des Tombes.

**…**

Des immenses rochers. Des pierres gris clair. Plantées çà et là pour former des portes, des murs, et des colonnes.

Comme des Dolmens.

Comme Stonehenge.

Le ciel se couvrit encore plus. Des gros nuages noirs apparurent. Une fine pluie commença à tomber doucement.

Mick et Aélis avancèrent à tâtons, zieutant de tous les côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on cherche ? s'enquit Mick, un peu inquiet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr...

Mick attrapa son revolver et le chargea. Aélis posa son étui et sortit son violon. Elle prit son archet de la main gauche et prit l'instrument de la droite.

Puis, ensemble, ils continuèrent leur ascension.

**…**

Soudain, ils entendirent...

Un bruissement. Un bruissement d'ailes. Dans le ciel.

Ils levèrent la tête. Sous les nuages noirs, ils découvrirent l'origine du bruit : un Dragon.

Un immense Dragon, entièrement blanc. Blanc comme la neige.

La créature volait au-dessus du couple, sous leur regard ébahi.

\- Oh mon Di... murmura Mick, qui baissa son arme.

Aélis fit les gros yeux.

Les immenses ailes de la créature recouvraient tout le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et un autre bruit inquiétant les fit sursauter.

Un rugissement.

Le Dragon s'apprêtait à cracher du feu.

Aélis posa son violon sur son épaule et leva son archet.

Akkadian expulsa son jet de flammes.

Mick ferma les yeux.

Aélis posa l'archet sur les codes.

Une première note, et la magie sortit du violon.

Une seconde, et la magie s'éleva dans le ciel.

Et une autre.

Une autre.

Lorsque les flammes s'approchèrent de Mick et Aélis, un mur invisible stoppa le feu. Un champ de force qui émanait du violon. Et de la jeune Sorcière qui murmurait quelques incantations tout en jouant une étrange ballade.

_\- Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan... Nu ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh..._

Le Dragon s'envola dans les airs et lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, Aélis rouvrit les yeux. Ses iris prirent une teinte dorée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un sort.

Mick rouvrit également les yeux.

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

\- Nous sommes toujours en vie ?

Aélis leva les yeux en l'air pour chercher la créature.

\- Pour l'instant... J'avoue que, Ketch a fait fort, sur ce coup-là... Un Dragon...

Mick tiqua et jeta un regard interrogateur vers sa fiancée.

\- Ketch ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça vient de lui ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Hess est morte. Qui d'autre nous en veut à ce point ? Qui d'autre veut nous voir mourir, souffrir ? Qui d'autre veut se venger de ta démission ?

Mick esquissa un sourire.

\- Effectivement...

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir de pierres claires pour arriver au centre du site des Tombes. Au milieu de l'herbe verdoyante et entourée de murs gris.

Aélis garda le violon serré contre elle. Toujours la tête levait vers le ciel noir.

\- Il nous faut le trouver. Ensuite, il suffira simplement de...

\- … battre un Dragon ? termina Mick avec angoisse.

**…**

Oh non, Aélis ne comptait pas le battre. Un Dragon est une créature magique, rare et majestueuse. Elle voulait seulement le rendre libre.

Trouver son nom.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, car une immense tâche noire dans le ciel se mit à rugir. Mick vit le Dragon arriver aussi rapidement que l'éclair droit sur eux. Par réflexe, il leva sa main gauche et commença à tirer quelques balles sur le monstre géant.

Il toucha sa cible, mais Akkadian ne semblait pas affecter par l'arme de Mick.

\- Ses écailles doivent le protéger des lances et des balles ! hurla Aélis par-dessus le bruit.

Mick prit peur. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers sa fiancée.

Aélis l'intercepta.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et psalmodia en levant de plus en plus la voix.

_\- Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai !_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses iris brillèrent d'un jaune d'or. Et le Dragon s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

La créature se posa devant Mick et Aélis. Ses ailes grandes ouvertes, n'ayant pas la place suffisante de les rabaisser entre les pierres grises des Tombes.

Le cœur d'Aélis battait la chamade. Au bord de l'infarctus.

Son souffle se coupa.

Elle avança lentement vers le géant.

Mick paniqua. Tenta de la dissuader.

Mais, la Sorcière admira le Dragon et cria.

_\- Dragorn ! Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar, krisass..._

Akkadian ferma les paupières et baissa sa tête vers le sol. Comme en signe d'allégeance.

Puis, une voix roque, profonde et magique résonna dans le crâne d'Aélis.

_\- Trouve mon nom..._

Aélis jeta un regard intrigué vers le Dragon.

\- Tu... Tu parles ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

_\- Trouve mon nom, jeune Sorcière..._ murmura-t-il à nouveau par télépathie.

**…**

Le Dragon était sous le contrôle magique d'Aélis. Mais, pour maintenant ce lien fragile, elle devait trouver son nom.

Comment faire ?

Elle n'avait pas une bonne imagination concernant les prénoms. Elle n'affublait jamais son fiancé de quelques sobriquets dont les autres filles pouvaient avoir le secret. Pas de « chéri », « mon amour », « chouchou » ou « mon cœur ». Non, c'était juste « Mick ».

Et là, on lui demandait de baptiser un Dragon ! Une créature magique aussi puissante que magnifique !

Aélis regarda le Dragon. Mâle ou femelle ?

Il/elle était blanc. Blanc comme la neige.

Une idée ?

Blanche-Neige ?

Non, trop cliché.

Aélis souffla de désespoir. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard se porta sur le violon qu'elle tenait encore à la main.

Le violon faisait parti de sa personne.

Voilà.

Elle sentit la magie prendre possession de son corps, de ses pensées et de son imaginaire.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira et murmura.

_\- Dragonline..._

En ouvrant les yeux, ses iris se teintèrent d'or. Et elle découvrit une lumière vive entourée Akkadian. Le Dragon leva la tête vers le ciel et étendit encore plus ses ailes. La blancheur de ses écailles contrastait avec le gris des pierres de Creevykeel.

Aélis entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_\- Merci... Aithusa..._

Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son nom. Son véritable nom.

« Aithusa » était le prénom magique d'Aélis. Son « vrai » elle.

La magie des noms.

Une magie pure et puissante.

Et, désormais, Aithusa et Dragonline s'en retrouvés liés à vie...

Mick expira.

Il avait retenu sous souffle durant tout le temps du « combat ».

Le Dragon ne bougea plus. Mick en profita pour courir vers Aélis et la prendre dans les bras.

Il jeta un regard vers Dragonline et lui sourit.

Le ciel reprit un teint azure, parsemé de nuages aussi blanc que les écailles du Dragon.

**…**

À quelques mètres de là, un étrange personnage rongea son frein dans l'ombre des pierres.

Mr Ketch pesta.

Il jeta un regard haineux vers Mick, Aélis et le Dragon.

Il lui fallait un nouveau plan.

Et vite.

**…**

**…**

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

Mick cuisinait et Aélis attendait patiemment dans le salon. La nuit tombait lentement et l'air frais de l'Océan refroidissait le Cottage. Devant la cheminée éteinte, la jeune fille murmura.

_\- Forbearnan firgenholt._

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Prenant une teinte dorée. Et un feu apparut par magie dans l'âtre. Elle sourit et s'installa sur le canapé devant la chaleur réconfortante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick arriva avec un plat de sa spécialité : Irish Stew.

Aélis sourit derechef.

C'était ça, leur vie, désormais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dragonline revenait de la chasse. Dieu merci, l'Irlande ne manquait pas de moutons !

Le Dragon s'enroula sur lui-même devant la maison du couple. Tel un gardien des lieux.

\- Bonne nuit, Dragonline... murmura Aélis.

_\- Bonne nuit... Aithusa._

**…**

****THE END****

**…**

_« La magie des livres est une drogue, un sortilège, une échappatoire, aussi puissante, aussi envoûtante que le Pays imaginaire de Peter Pan. »_

_\- __Tatiana de Rosnay -_


End file.
